The Star,The Wolf and The Vampire
by peaceluvrage
Summary: Ok this is my first story...Star Nero wakes up in LaPush and sh has no idea where she is and someone imprints on her and she also finds somone that couldcome inbetween thm...


**Disclaimer: I in no way or form own twilight...SM does...she very lucky women. **

**Ok so ive never posted anything ive ever wrote before sooo please tell me what you think!:) Thanks:)**

**!**

**Chapter 1.**

**I have no clue where i am. Its so damned cold outside. And where im from it doesnt get cold, but scorchin hot. When i strated to look around i noticed a cute lil red house so i decided to walk toit and see where i am. It was a bout a a football field away. When i got there i knocked on the door and the person who answered well wasnt nice.**

**The person that answer might have been the most gorgoues person ive ever seen. Oh you may be wonderin who i am...well my name is Star Nero. I know i have a very odd name. Moms fault. But im from Miami and is it ever cold there? No its not! Ok well back to the god like creature in front of me...''Who are you? And why are you here?'' The god lik creature all but demanded pretty much. **_**'Well he doesnt seem very friendly now does he...hope i dont have to..nevermind'**_** ''Im Star Nero and i have no clue why im here really...I woke up about 100yrds from here and i have no clue how i got here sooo yea...i was just wonderin where i was'' I said in a voice that made me sound kinda bitchy probley...oops. There goes the good first impression!**

**He just stared at me and said in a all to nice tone ''Please come in Star.'' So i walked in and bout dies when i saw all these people in here that look almost like if they put there foot on me itd squash me! ''Um well hi i guess...didnt mean to barge in I was just wonderin where i was.'' Itried to say nicely. One of the 'gods' that was sittin with a pale girl with brown hair said ''Your in La Push,Washington.'' I just stood there for a moment in silence when...''Are you serious? How the hell i get here! Omg i cant belive this...'' Thats the last thing i remeber before i passed out...dramatic i kno.**

**When i woke up i remeber hearing a voice that sounded like damn angels say ima be ok soo thats good! But i want to see another god like creature. It would be amazing if they ended up being wolves like the quilete legends say! I slowly opened my eyes to a pair of dark wanna eat chocolate eyes...those are very sexy eyes. ''OH my god! Shes awake guys shes awake!'' When he said thosewords my heart stoped i think...and its like the whole world just slowed. I looked at the guy who said it and he was a angel...a very tone tall tan gorgoues angel. And i have a feeling hes gonna be mine in the future...**_**'I do not mean that in a concieted way!'**_

**I looked at the guy who said that and there he was standin over me in a pair of jeans and they were tight! And he was incredibly shirtless might i add! **_**'Daaaamn he got abs you could just lick...but whats this i feel its so strange''**_** ''Oh My God Paul get out right now!'' I heard one of them yell and then the one who was kinda a bitch to me ran and...and i swear i heard him growlin but it was probley just my imagination. Oh well. **

**Ok i seriously am starting to get alil bit freaked out. I have no clue who any of these people are and one of the is just staring nd yea. Its wierd. The one who yelled at Paul stood up and asked ''Soo your probley wonderin who we are right?'' I shook my head dumbly...thats all i could think of. "Well were like a pack of sorts. We dont leave eachother unattended unless we are forced to really. Were a family. Im sam...kinda the dad i guess'' ''Yea the most strict one in the damned world!'' Sam continued''Thats Embry...hes alil wier but probley the nicest. In my opinion really. Thats Jared And the girl sittin next to him is Kim His amazingly wonderful girlfriend tht thank god keeps him from makin us all go crazyreally,'' H said pointin to them. '**_**Theyre really cute together...Wish i had somone to make me happy like that...Itd be amazing.'**_

**''And that Seth and his older sister Leah,''He continues ''Theyre complete oppisites! Its alil strange really but we'll get to that later. Theyre Jacob and Bella.'' Hesaid mointing his head towards them. ''Thats Quil and Clair...Poor guy has to babysit everyday,'' I had to giggle at that. ''Awww Sam dont say tht if he wants to he can...Its kinda cute anyways!'' I said while smiling. ''Fine fine well this,'' he said as he walked over to a very pretty girl even with her scars that are one her. ''Is my lovely fiance...Emily.'' He said her name with so much love. Just made me have to smile. ''Well hi everyone...Im Star as you already know.'' I said wavin and smiled at them all. Then this huge flash of lightning flashed and out the window i saw someone i thought id never see again in my life...Jasper Hale.**

**!**

**So please tell me what you think! I want all kinds of responses! Good bad. Andif you like it and think i could do somthing with it i love to have ideas please and thanksyou!:) -Rachel3**


End file.
